You watch it too?
by 6flapjacks
Summary: Numbuh four has a secret. when Numbuh one finds out he reveals his most precious secret as well. haha a funny one shot


**A/N- Wooo weeee, I haven't posted anything here for a LONG time. Well, I was in Greece, when I saw KND for the first time in AGES and it brought back so many memories from my childhood. So when I got back I thought to myself hm, why not write a isty bitsy teeny weeny fiction, just for fun. And that's what I did. Haha I thought I was pretty funny, and I hope you will too! Enjoy! Oh snap I forgot the disclaimer. Oh well, here it goes " I don't own the kidsnext door yadda yadda ya, blah blah blah" ok all set. ENJOY!**

**-6 FLAPJACKS**The side door in the beetle's kitchen swung open to reveal the kids next door, well 4 outta five, fully armed and ready.

* * *

"Alright, where are you keeping Numbuh four?" Nigel Uno demanded furiously pointing a finger at the blonde woman who seemed to be making soup.

"are you kids lookin' for Walabee? Ah'm afraid 'e's sick in bed, so 'e can't come and play." Mrs. Beetles said with a thick Australian accent

"HA! Likely story _Adult_!" Numbuh one yelled now pointing his weapon at his friend's mother. Mrs. Beetles giggled and swatted the air

"Oh you kids," she paused to stir the soup. "ah'm sure Wally'd luv ta see ya. 'e's in 'is bedroom." She smiled. Numbuh one led the 3 other operatives past her while mumbling something that sounded a bit like "Adults and their mind games, thinking she can trick the kids next door,"

"Thanks Mrs. Beetles!" Kuki smiled animatedly and waved a green sleeve covered hand. The team approached a door with a sign that read "CeEP OWT" Numabuh one nodded to his teammates

"this must be Numbuh four's room. Now, here's the pla-" he was interrupted by a loud "NOOOOO!" coming from inside the room he gasped. That sounded like serious trouble.

"you stay here, I'm going in," he nodded as he took a deep breath "NUMBUH FOUR!" he yelled as he ran in the room, but what he saw was not what he expected. Numbuh four was not force fed brussel sprouts or broccoli or spinach or even green beans, nor was he having all his hair shaved off against his own will. He wasn't even chained down and forced to do his homework. Nope, Numbuh four was sitting on the bed, surrounded by his own used tissues, in front of the TV.

"Numbuh one?"

"Numbuh Four?"

"What'a you doin' 'ere?"

"I could ask you the same thing Numbuh four." Nigel said peering at the lit up screen. "Oh, for the love of god" he said in shock

"No! No! it's not what it looks like! Ah swear!" Walabee pleaded

"I can't believe it!" Numbuh one said shaking his head in pure astonishment

"Numbah one! Ah can explain! Ah promise!" Numbah four tried franticly

"you're watching 'One Tree Hill'!" He exclaimed in shock

"No! ah ain't! I was just…er… changin' the channel! Yeah, I was flippin' through the channels" Numbuh four said satisfied with his excuse

"It's ok Numbuh four, because…" Nigel paused, partly because he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his deepest darkest secret, and partly for dramatic effect, "I watch it too!" he finally exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air

"you DO?" Numbuh four said excitedly. Finally he had found someone who was a sope opera nut, just like him. someone who spent days watching One Tree Hill, the OC, Brothers and Sisters, and even Gossip Girl. Someone who ate up everything the CW had to offer. Someone like him. Numbah one nodded, as he seemed to be tearing up.

"oh! Scoot over Numbuh four, we have TV to watch." He said climbing on the bed with numbah four and watching the one tree hill characters. Nigel gasped "oh my goodness! Your watching the all new one that we missed when we had to on that mission!" the bald kid couldn't help but cover his 'O' shaped mouth with his hand. Numbuh four smiled proudly

"Ah know. Ah record it every Tuesday!" he grinned

"Oh goodie! Hey pass me the popcorn Numbuh four." He said getting comfortable, noticing the bowl of popcorn on the other side of his teammate. The blonde picked up the bowl but accidentally sneezed in it before he could hand it to his bald, sope-loving friend. Nigel looked disgusted. "um, never mind then." He said scooting a little farther away from Wally, and refocusing on the TV.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

Two of the remaining stood guard outside the door, knowing that these would have been Numbuh one's commands if he was here, considering Numbuh four's vulnerability at the moment. Numbuh three on the other hand was pacing.

"Numbuh two?" the Japanese girl said who had stopped her pacing for a moment and had clutched her two hidden hands together

"what is it Numbuh three?" the boy replied with a sigh

"Do you think their ok?"

"they're fine." He replied monotonously

"Well, Numbuh one _has_ been gone a really long time…" she trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank. When he didn't, she picked back up again "and something weird _was_ going on with Numbuh four…" she waited again, but again she got no response from the temporary guard. "all I'm saying is that it's a little odd Numbuh one didn't come back to tell us anything." She said clutching the sleeve of her green sweater

"Numbuh three, trust me, Numbuh one and Numbuh four are completely safe in Numbuh four's room" he smiled confidently. But the smile quickly faded. "unless… Aliens are eating their brains!" He exclaimed raising his hands to his head with a worried expression spreading over his features. Numbuh threes eyes widened in fear

"Aliens?" she whispered franticly

"Oh my god what are we going to do? We are surely no match for aliens. I mean adults, sure, but Aliens? No way! And not to mention we're missing two operatives! Two! How three people are supposed to defeat brain-eating aliens? What are we going to do, what are we going to do!we should call for back up right away, but what if they get their brains eaten too? What if the aliens already ate every sector and we're the last ones? Oh god! What if they went in order?" Numbuh two paced quickly rambling in hysterics, while Numbuh three just started to cry

* * *

_Behind the door_

"I CAN'T believe that Lindsey said NO! she said no on their wedding day! For god's sake who cares about what Lucas wrote? He's LUCAS SCOTT!" cried Nigel

"_Ah_ Can't believe that that Cruddy nanny's back. 'asn't she cruddy messed everything up enough?" said the aussie who had his arms crossed as he reached for a tissue

"It's official. Nanny Carrie is a psycho." Numbuh one agreed leaning back

"An _Obsessive_ Psycho." Wally nodded

"do you think Lucas and Lindsey will get back together?" Numbuh One said turning to his friend

"Awe, No way! Now that Lindsey's outta the cruddy way, Lucas is gunna get togetha with Payton, for sure."

"what? That's ridicules. They've been over for ages!"

"So what? They were so in luv!" Numbuh four shouted throwing his hands in the air

"Shhhh! It's back!" Nigel shushed his friend turning his attention back to the screen

* * *

"Numbuh five what are we going to do?" Numbuh two screamed at the dark skinned girl who until now had been leaning against the door frame.

"What are we gunna do about what?" she said in her usual calmness

"The brain-eating aliens in Numbuh fours room that turned Numbuh four and Numbuh one into mindless zombies who are forced to be their minions for the rest of forever!" the boy with the yellow tinted goggles cried, waving his arms around. Upon hearing the rest of the story, numbuh three sobbed harder. Numbuh five rolled her eyes.

"Numbuh five can guarantee that nothin' is going on in that room." She sighed and crossed her armed across her chest "I bet their just having a talk." She said, trying to force logic into Hoagie's head

"Or having a Tea party!" chirped Numbuh three who had stopped crying

"sure," Abby chuckled at the thought of her leader and the operative who hated all things even the least bit girly playing tea party "or having a tea party" She smiled

"Or, ya know, having their brains eaten by Aliens" Hoagie said adding his arms again for special effect. Abby sighed. What would it take to make this boy understand that nothing weird was happening behind that door?

"ok. Let's say these aliens do exist-" she was interrupted with a small whisper of 'I knew it' from umbuh two. " why would they come after us?" she said cocking an eyebrow

"that's easy! Because…uh… because…umm… well because they're _kid-hating_ brain-eating aliens" the boy reasoned.

"mmhmm." She looked displeased

"Here! I'll prove it to you!" he shouted

"right. And if anything outta the norm is happening, Numbuh five'll give you 4 dollars." Hoagie smiled. A bet. He loved bets.

"make it 4.50 and you gotta deal." She sighed and nodded "Alright team, get ready just in case. Here we go…1…2…3!" he pushed the door open with his foot prepared to shoot at any kid-hating, brain-eating alien in sight. But there weren't any in sight. Just two flustered boys sitting on a bed watching TV. Numbuh two sighed in relief

"Awe man! We thought you guys- hey what are you watching? "stopped recognizing Chad Michel Murray's voice on the television.

"Nothing!" they cried out in unison

"we were,… um…" Numbuh one said uncomfortably rubbing the back of his bald head

"Flippin' channels!" tried Numbuh four

"right! Flipping channels!" Declared Nigel

"Oh suuuureee you were." Snickered Abby. " we all know ya'll were watching 'One Tree Hill'"

"Waaalabeee!" Mrs. Beetles called from the hallway. ''ere's ya soup. Guaranteed ta make ya feel betta by tomorra." She grinned enthusiastically. "oh! Ya watchin' 'one tree hill'? it's the cutest thing, 'e make me record it every Tuesday night" she said turning toward the girls and Hoagie

"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He cried out

" ah know, ah know. Ah'll leave you kids in peace" She said backing out of the door way. Once she was gone and awkward silence covered the group, except for the TV talking in the background. Numbuh two was the first to speak. Precious

"so you two watch' One tree hill'?" He said trying his very best to contain the laugher

"um, Lemme guess. You watch it too?" the Blonde boy tried, which made Hoagie explode with laughter

"As if!" he said in between laughs "you wouldn't catch me dead watching _that_!"

"Man! Numbuh five don't believe this!" Abby laughed with Hoagie, holding her belly

"and then you make fun of me for watching Rainbow Monkeys!" exclaimed Kuki through her laughter. But the trio didn't get to laugh too long; Numbuh four couldn't take it anymore.

"that's IT! Everybody out!" Numbuh four said shooing them with his hand. "everybody- Achoo! - has to go now!" He yelled as the 4 kids were leaving their friend's room they heard him mumbling "they can't cruddy tell me what ah can and what ah can't cruddy watch in my own cruddy house" or something like that.

The way back to the tree house was full of taunts and jeers to numbuh one by his comrades. Except for Numbuh five, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Numbuh one. Be sure to tell Chad Michael Murray I said hello ok?" he snickered and Numbuh three giggled.

"Numbuh two?" Numbuh five said rather softly.

"yeah?" he responded still giggling from his recent crack

"was it just me, or did you see a hand drawn picture of Numbuh three in Numbuh four's bedroom?" the girl in the red cap questioned. And for the rest of the walk, the friends were engulfed in an awkward silence.

* * *

**A/N: oohoohoo! A HAND DRAWN picture? Well if that isnt proof I don't know what is (and it's real! Haha! Check operation M.O.O.N.!). aright heres the plan, so after reading this, you're gunna… REVIEW! YAAAAAY! DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE SUPER FUN! Haha. But really. Review. I like reviews. Ok thanks so much for reading and reviewing ( 'cause you and I both know you want to ( theres no use in denying it.) especially after my little speech there) and I hoped you liked it.**

**-6 flapjacks over and out**


End file.
